mecardfandomcom-20200223-history
Van Dine
Van Dine '''(Vandyne in Korea and other dubs) or '''Logan is the main antagonist of Mecard. He made his first main appearance in An Enemy in Common after many minor appearances. He is the leader of Black Reef. He is voiced by Todd Haberkorn in the English Dub. Personal Appearance Van Dine has long blue hair, just enough to cover up his back and has blue eyes, which at times during battles turns red when summoning his Mecardimals' abilities. He wears a dark, collared jacket with white lining and has a red cross-like design in the front and wears dark trousers and boots. Personality Van Dine is a calm person and he hates losing to battles. He is obedient to commands for Black Reef. He can be really evil to others mainly Team Goblin since they can't get much Mecardimals. He also has the ability to tame Mecardimals from a distance. Becoming Black Mirror A year before the series, Logan graduated from school when Black Mirror suddenly appeared and brainwashed him. Losing all memories, he is known as Van Dine for so long. When the brainwashing starts to fade, he begins to remember his mother and name. After Jason defeated Gryphon, Logan goes to Earth to reunite with his mother, but later comes back to Triforce to help Jason. List of Mecardimals owned by Van Dine Dokory '(10-current): Dokory is a Black Reef Mecardimal tamed by Van Dine in Episode 10 while Van Dine going after him and Mantari where only he got tamed during the chase by Van Dine's long range taming ability. (since Mantari escaped while Dokory got tamed trying to get help only getting tamed later). His robot form resembles a scorpion. He has the same mold as Team Goblin's Kangshi and Yurl. '''Mantari '(10-current): Mantari is a Black Reef Mecardimal tamed by Van Dine in Episode 10 after finding Jason and Evan to get help after Dokory got tamed and she then ended up getting tamed by Van Dine's long range taming ability. Her robot form resembles a spider. She has the same mold as Jason's Wingtok, and Isobel's Octa. 'Venoma '(10-current): Venoma is a Black Reef Mecardimal tamed by Van Dine in Episode 10 while Ryan found this Mecardimal and was then tamed by Van Dine with his long range taming ability when Ryan was about to tame him. His robot form resembles a cobra. 'Wingtok '(18-current): Wingtok is a Black Reef Mecardimal (Red Hall while with Jason) originally tamed by Jason in Episode 5 being mistaken for Evan's brother Tanatos due to Phoenix talking about a powerful Mecardimal source to be Tanatos though instead it turned out to be Wingtok. Though in Episode 18 he was claimed by Van Dine after Wingtok protected Evan from Tanatos' Final Ability during a Double Battle. His robot form resembles a wasp. Wingtok is known to seem/sound like he stutters or sounds confused. He has the same mold as Octa, and Mantari, though he and Octa have both the same mold, and similar color scheme which makes them so alike, in Episode 16 when King Jaws, Crocky, and Octa encounter Murus, he was mistaken to be Wingtok in Mattel's English Dub (most likely mistaken by the crew). 'Cokat '(20-current): Cokat is a Black Reef Mecardimal (Blue City while with Isobel) originally tamed by Isobel in Episode 20 after Isobel and Mirinae found him while walking in the woods. His robot form resembles a lizard. Later in the episode after Isobel and Cokat loss to Van Dine and Tanatos, Van Dine claims Cokat. He is known to call Isobel ma'am which she doesn't like, and he barely has any training and doesn't listen well while training. '''3 unknown Mecardimals: In Episode 18, Van Dine tells El Topo he has 7 Mecardimals, at the time having Dokory, Mantari, Venoma, Tanatos, (and later claiming Wingtok) lead him to have only 5 Mecardimals means he has 3 unknown Mecardimals. Former Mecardimals 'Prince Kong '(12-14): Prince Kong is a Black Reef Mecardimal (Red Hall while with Ryan) originally tamed by Ryan in Episode 12 while he, Jason, and Isobel were trying to collect as many Mecardimals as they could. A short time after taming Prince Kong he was encountered by Van Dine, which lead to Prince Kong being defeated by Van Dine and Tanatos and was able to claim him. His robot form resembles a gorilla. Prince Kong is known to act royal having prince in his name. In Episode 14 he is stolen by Dabby and Dana and was claimed back to Ryan after losing to Fion. 'Tanatos '(11-23): Tanatos is a Black Reef Mecardimal originally tamed by Van Dine in Episode 11 while he was being held by him and then taming him along with Tanatos being brainwashed, though in Episode 23 after losing to Jason and Evan, Tanatos was freed from his brainwashing and claimed by Jason. His robot form represents a normal robot-like figure. He is the younger brother of Evan. Trivia General * His Mecardimal launching quote is "Fight hard for me, !" * Background * In the Korean version his actual name is Kim Ji-hoon. * He was in the same class as Juliette's older brother. * Van Dine has a twin brother named Kim San. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-08-07 at 1.09.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-08-08 at 9.34.13 pm.png Screen_Shot_2017-08-09_at_10.22.52_am.png|Vandyne reunites with his mother. Vandyne.png|Vandyne's life on Earth Appearances * Turning Mecard episode 10 * Turning Mecard episode 12 * Turning Mecard episode 13 * Turning Mecard episode 14 * Turning Mecard episode 17 * Turning Mecard episode 18 * Turning Mecard episode 20 * Turning Mecard episode 22 * Turning Mecard episode 23 *Turning Mecard episode 50 *Turning Mecard episode 51 *Turning Mecard episode 52 Category:Characters Category:Main characters